1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to liquid ejecting apparatuses that eject liquid.
2. Related Art
An example of liquid ejecting apparatuses that eject liquid is an ink jet printer. Ink jet printers include a so-called serial type ink jet printer that is provided with a recording head as a liquid ejecting section that ejects ink, which is an example of liquid, as well as a carriage movable in a predetermined direction. Further, ink jet printers include a type in which an ink container that stores ink is mounted on a carriage, and a type in which an ink container is provided outside the carriage. In the type in which an ink container is provided outside the carriage, the ink container and the carriage (recording head) are connected to each other via an ink supply tube.
For example, JP-A-2014-79908 discloses a configuration in which an ink tank (ink container) is provided on the apparatus front side and the ink tank is covered by a cover. In this configuration, the ink tank is housed in a housing that forms the outer appearance of the entire apparatus so that the ink tank does not protrude from the apparatus side surface in favor of outer appearance design.
In the ink jet printer, a power supply section (regulator) that supplies electric power to a power source such as a motor is disposed. Since the power supply section requires a substantial installation space, it has a significant effect on the apparatus dimension. In the most conventional ink jet printers, which include an inlet for insertion and removal of a power supply plug is provided on the apparatus rear side and at a position close to the apparatus side surface, the power supply section is also provided at the same position. Accordingly, the conventional recording apparatuses are increased in size due to the positioning of the power supply section. Under these circumstances, providing an ink tank as well causes a further increase in the apparatus. From the above viewpoints, there is still room for improvement for the conventional ink jet printers.